


Illness

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Shadowhunters Post Canon Stories [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Maryse Lightwood doesn’t get sick, or at least she didn’t use to, but oh how things change without runes.
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Post Canon Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month day 9, prompt: Illness
> 
> Set somewhere around [Something New Grown From Something Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731052) and [Childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848199/chapters/49819739), but can be read seperately.

Maryse Lightwood doesn’t get sick. She has trained her body to be a machine for fighting all things and that includes colds. Every sniffle that’s even come close to manifesting as a full blown illness has been fought off with runes aside from when she was pregnant with Alec and couldn’t use certain ones to protect the baby, she’d been much more cautious on the other two pregnancies ensuring that she didn’t so much as go outside in chilled air without at minimum seven layers on.

The problem is she can’t use runes anymore, her skin no longer bares the dark marks that once kept her safe. Not that if she could she’d have the strength to get out of bed and grab a stele right now.

But she has to find it in her because even though it’s Sunday the shop opens in an hour and she needs to shower, have breakfast, throw on a mask for everyone else’s benefit and just suck it up.

It takes almost fifteen minutes and twelve tissues but she works up the energy to stand and make it to the shower. She leans against the cool shower wall the entire time doing a cursory cleaning that she decides is more than enough.

She runs a comb through her long, wet hair, puts on the most comfortable and acceptable in public clothes she owns and is just about to make her breakfast when she sneezes so hard it knocks her right back into bed. She falls back letting gravity take her and groans loudly.

She tries to muster up the energy to get back up and just can’t find it instead opting to curl up on her side.

She reaches for her phone sending a quick text to her new mundane employee asking them to open up the store and take care of it for the day with a promise of overtime pay and then Luke to let him know she’ll be missing their date tonight.

Her phone buzzes with responses after she tosses it on the nightstand too tired to reach out and read them she assumes they’re just well wishes and she’ll get a call if it’s something more important. Her phone goes quiet after that and before she knows it she’s drifting off to sleep a handful of tissues clutched tightly in her hand.

By the time she wakes the suns a lot higher in the sky than it was when she literally fell back into bed. Her nose is stuffier than it had been, but her head does hurt a little less so small blessings she presumes.

She eyes the alarm clock by her bed and realizes it’s already nearing 4 o’clock, her stomach grumbles at the realization her appetite seemingly still intact despite the fact her head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton and mere moments away from exploding.

She looks down noticing she’s covered in a blanket she doesn’t recall pulling around herself when she hears the sound of pots and pans moving about in her kitchen. Her first instinct is pure Shadowhunter sitting up quickly despite the fact that her body protests grabbing the blade she keeps under her bed. She pulls the blanket around her shoulders and holds the blade ready to fight as she creeps out through her cracked bedroom door.

More shuffling comes from the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening and closing when Maryse turns the corner blade at the ready.

She drops it to her side immediately upon seeing the muscled back of her boyfriend shifting back and forth between a pot on the stovetop and a pan sitting off to the side. He picks up the pan, opens the oven and bends over to place it inside giving Maryse a nice view of his backside.

“I almost stabbed you,” Maryse says hearing her voice for the first time all day. Her throat sounds scratchy and her congestion makes her sound like the little redheaded boy from the cartoon that Isabelle used to watch when she was a child. She shuffles over to the island that separates her small kitchen from her even smaller living room sitting down on one of the refurbished stools Luke got her for her birthday. “But I’m not complaining about the view.”

Luke turns and smiles a bright wide smile as she drops her blade on the counter. He walks over placing a glass of water in front of her.

She hums in thanks chugging down the whole thing in a few gulps. He gets to work on pouring her a glass of tea the warm scent of honey and ginger fills the air as he sits it down in front of her before filling her glass back up. She wraps her hands around the mug the warmth seeping into her fingertips as she inhales the scent best she can with her stuffed up nose.

“Feeling any better?” he asks checking whatever’s in the pot on the stove and putting a lid on it.

Maryse grimaces, “Not really. How long have you been here?”

Luke shrugs. “A few hours, I was worried when you didn’t answer my text so I drove over and found you passed out and surrounded by a ring of tissues. I popped out for some groceries to make you my mom’s spicy chicken noodle soup and biscuits, been cooking ever since.”

Maryse smiles hiding the grin in her mug as she takes a sip.

“You didn’t have to do all that, I don’t want you to get sick,” she says.

“I don’t have to, I want to,” he smiles rolling up his sleeves the dark runes she’s still getting used to being on his skin again showing. He leans on the counter running his fingers delicately along her hand that’s not holding the mug any longer. “It’s worth the risk of a little cold to take care of my lady.”

She smiles again not hiding it in her drink this time. She can’t remember a time when someone cared for her the way Luke does. Her only romantic relationship really ever had been Robert and even at his sweetest moments early on in their marriage he was never this kind, this caring. He never so much as brought her a mug of tea when she had a headache and here Luke is making sure she’s comfortable, making her homemade family recipes and just taking gentle care of her. It’s all so thrilling in its simplicity.

“Weren’t you supposed to be on a diplomatic mission today?” she asks tangling their fingers together lightly.

He nods running a thumb along her knuckles.

“I was, but I’ve got this in with the Head of the Institute so he offered to go in my place,” he smirks. Luke’s close bond with Alec, and all her children, is just another reason Maryse adores him so. “Warlocks like him better anyways,” he adds with a kiss to her knuckles before pulling away to check on the biscuits in the oven.

He bends over again and she whistles playfully the sound a little aborted because of her congestion but the meaning gets across nonetheless. Luke laughs shaking his ass a little to play along.

Not long after that he sets her up on the couch with an ice-cold bottle of water, some more tea, three boxes of tissues and the British cooking competition she’s grown to love playing on the tv. He joins her after a while two bowls of delicious chicken noodle soup and a plate of warm biscuits on a tray. He settles beside her pulling her in close under his arm his free hand not holding a spoon for his own soup softly running across her hair.

She finishes her soup and somewhere between the mean guy with the blue eyes critiquing someone’s cake ruthlessly and the next episode playing automatically she drifts back off to sleep this time with Luke’s warm chest and strong arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
